


Imagine you’re having sex when you suddenly go into labor.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, F/M, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, erotic birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re having sex when you suddenly go into labor.

REQUEST

 

Can you make a short fic where the girl and her husband are having sex and that’s was causes the girl to go into labour and the guy helps her get her give birth to the baby while saying and doing sexual things?

FILL  
Imagine you ride your husband quickly and heavily. His breath is weak and strained, but you won’t let him cum yet. You haven’t reached your climax yet. You continue, fully in control, since you know how you want it done. Your husband places his hand on your large stomach, before he grabs your breasts and starts to pull at them. You can tell he can’t hold on too much longer, so you grind against him harder, trying to get all of him into you.  
Suddenly, you feel him on the edge but he doesn’t know yet. There is a strict pain in your stomach, curling around your belly like a belt. You groan and he takes charge and shoves in quickly. He hits his climax, cumming inside of you. You let out a loud scream and he gets more excited. You push off of him as your water breaks. More pain comes in waves, and you let out an annoyed groan.  
Your husband comes over to you to try to help, but you push him away. He did this to you, and there’s just pain now. You’re also angry because you haven’t came yet. You’re very sexually frustrated.  
He wants to help you, to get you to you to hospital, but you refuse. You push him back on the bed and climb back on top of him. You start to grind yourself on him. He doesn’t start to rise again, needing time to recharge. Refusing to go the hospital, he makes a deal with you: if you cum, then you go to the hospital to give birth. You agree.  
He flips you onto your back and shoves his fingers in your pussy as contractions continue. You let out a scream as another contraction comes, yet you don’t. There is pleasure but not enough.  
Your husband shoves his head between your legs and starts to eat you out, in hope you will cum. He’s growing desperate and says you’re not helping. Another contraction hits and you push his head closer to your pussy. He eats you out more, and you can tell you’re close now. But then he stops. His head comes up and he faces you. You can see it in his eyes: he’s enjoying this.  
His member has grown again and he pushes it into you. Pleasure comes quickly, yet you don’t. The contractions are on top of each other now, since he’s stretched your pussy out. He goes in and out quickly, and you groan. He stops again and looks down. You feel it too. The baby’s head is touching his cock.  
“To get the baby out,” he says, “you have to push me out too.”  
You oblige, getting off on it. The more you push, the more the pleasure builds. The pain is gone now and you just scream in ecstasy. You cum again and again, but he doesn’t care. You manage to push his cock out with the baby crowning. The pain returns and it burns deeply. You let out a scream in pain. Fear picks up in his face and he just wishes to give you pleasure again.  
You push again with his fingers on your clit. He gives you as much pleasure as he can as you push. It’s a long process but it proves to be great for your body. You let out another scream as your baby enters the world. He doesn’t stop though. He hand you the baby and continues. You know soon enough that you’ll be with child once again.


End file.
